


He's My Teacher...

by Nerd_Cake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, cashton - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Cake/pseuds/Nerd_Cake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum is torn up over having an affair with his English Teacher, Mr. Irwin. And to make matters worse he's told his best friend. Not to mention the fact that Calum might-in fact-be falling in love with said teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Luke gasps seeing the marks all over Calum's torso. "Dude...are you boning a vampire?" Calum turned away.

"I'm not  boning  anybody." he said. It was true anyway. Ashton was the one doing all the boning. "Then what's all that?"

" Its  nothing okay?"

"You won't even tell your best friend? What's going on Calum?"

" Nothing ! God damn it, Luke! You are so annoying!" Calum blew his top throwing his clothes back on and leaving the locker room. It wasn't Luke's fault.

Ashton was his teacher.

-X-

"Open your books to chapter six, Mr. Hood will start us off."

Calum was half asleep in his desk. Ash- Mr. Iwin's calling his name out making him jump in his seat.

The entire class snickered in spite of him and Calum flushed. He opened up his book and began to read.

"He-he stood over me, broad shoulders and shadows dancing across his face. "Are y-you afraid?"-" Calum gulped, "-he asks, voice in a low whisper, but loud in my ears like a clap of thunder. "N-no"...I say."

"We both know that it is a lie, and if it weren't for the ax in his hand I would have ran by now. "I won't hurt you." he lied. I knew he was lying because, of the smirk manifesting on his face."

Calum glanced up to see all eyes on him. Mr. Irwin seemed deep in thought watching Calum's face as he spoke and as he looked up at Ashton himself.

The girl behind Calum cleared her throat, but Calum hardly heard it. "I could continue reading?" she asked.

Ash-Mr. Irwin looked up. "Um...yes, please. Go ahead." 

Calum laid his head on his desk going to sleep for the rest of the period and Mr. Irwin said nothing of it.

-X-

"Do you need a ride home?" Luke asked softly, as if anything he might say could fuse the bomb that was Calum.

Calum had to stop him in the middle of the hallway to pull him into a hug.

Luke hesitated at first, but hugged Calum back tightly. "I'm sorry I was a dick earlier." Luke whispered.

Calum tensed. "Fuck-  Luke . Don't apologize. I was the one being a dick to you." he said. Luke sobbed. "I was being pushy. Its my fault you snapped. I should have known with how you've been..."

"What?"

"You just...you're being all distant and snippy." Luke answered honestly.

Calum thought for a moment. "I've been... I have a really big secret, and I don't know how to tell you. I'm afraid to tell anybody." he said sheepishly.

"Calum...you aren't...being...you know...?"

Calum's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "No! Nothing like that."

Calum had nearly forgotten they were holding each other in the middle of the hallway. Staring at each other in deep conversation. And most importantly he had forgotten Mr. Irwin's room was two feet from where they were standing.

Ashton stood with his arms crossed, and his jaw clenched watching them. Calum pulled away from Luke immediately as if he had been set on fire. "We should go."

Before Luke had the chance to look back Calum was pulling him away.

"What was all that about?"

"Ash-Mr. Irwin was listening to us." he fibbed slightly. He didn't actually know if Ashton heard anything.

"Oh...what's the big deal, Cal? Why is this so serious?" Luke asked.

Calum sighed. "He can't know I'm telling you about it." he admitted.

"About what?"

"We've been..."

Luke stared at him a while before realization struck. He looked from Calum's chest, to Calum, to the school, and back to Calum again.

"You mean he was the one-"

"Yeah..."

"Calum! He's a teacher!"

"I know. That's why I'm so afraid, I mean. I'm eighteen soon, but he's still my teacher, and.... And you have to swear you won't tell anybody."

"Cal-"

" Swear !"

Luke's jaw clenched, but seeing how desperate Calum was he agreed.

"Fine, I swear."


	2. Chapter 2

"You were late today." 

Calum flinched hearing the voice. "I-I woke up late." he murmured. 

A girl trailing behind her friend looked between them awkwardly, but smiled at Mr. Irwin. Calum was just a student in the hot seat in her eyes. 

But in Calum's-in Ashton's-he was a pet who had done something wrong. 

"Ash-M-Mr. Irwin, I-" 

Mr. Irwin shushed him. "No more talking. Lock the door." he demanded. 

Calum hurried to the door, every inch of his skin seemed too tight, too heated. 

His clothes seamed heavy, he wanted them off. He locked the door as told and waited for his next instruction. 

"Don't look so scared kitten. I know I've been hard on you lately." Mr. Irwin voiced seductively. "How are you feeling?" 

Calum hadn't expected Ashton to take his face in his hands; for him to stare into his eyes with so much care-so much devotion. "I-I..." Calum choked. 

Ashton frowned. "Are you afraid?" 

"No..." 

"I won't-...I don't mean to hurt you..." he said it as if he really meant it. He wanted Calum to believe it. 

"I know that..." 

"Do you?" 

Calum was confused. But before he could ask questions, Ashton's lips were on his. 

Calum sighed relaxing into him. He hadn't realized how tense he was. 

Having Ashton's lips on his set him at ease. "Come home with me..." he whispered. Calum's mind was fuzzy. 

"It's Friday...just...tell your parents you went to a friends?" Calum could hear the desperation in his voice. 

"If you want me to..." he said. 

Ashton slowly began to grin before taking Calum's lips again. "I want you to."   
-X-  
"Uh..." 

"Okay?" 

Calum's nails met the skin of Ashton's back. "Harder..." he begged. 

But Ashton took Calum's hands in one of his own and held them above his head. Ashton had such big hands. 

"No...just like this..." Ashton said breathlessly as he rocked his hips slow and steady. "Just like this..." 

Calum stared up at him. His sweat slick skin and curled hair falling from its usual slickness. His eyes crinkled up on the sides cutely, and he was so out of breath he just... "Daddy...you look so..." 

"What? Tell me... Baby boy." 

Calum keened, head lolling back into the pillow as Ashton's lips found his neck. "Tell me...tell me what I look like." 

Calum whined. "So beautiful..." 

Ashton moaned softly. "You're perfect." 

"Ash-M-Mr. Ir-" 

"Don't." Ashton said kissing Calum's ear. 

"Call me Ashton...okay, baby boy?" 

"Ashton!" 

"Are you close?" he panted, hips pressing harder against Calum just like he wanted. And at just the right angle hitting the bundle of nerves inside in repetition. 

"Yes, yes!" Calum commended. 

Ashton groaned into his neck. "I'm so happy." Calum's chest tightened, his stomach doing flips at Ashton's words. 

"I- Oh my god..." Calum's eyes rolled back and his throat released a strangled sound as his stomach was coated in thick white stripes. "So perfect... So fucking lovely." 

Calum keened loudly at Ashton's words and he came deep inside him. 

"Ugh...!" he moaned so loud it rang in his own ears. He'd never had such a powerful orgasm. Not until he met Calum. 

Calum felt like he was floating away, and it took Ashton to bring him back down again. "You look so pretty when you cum." he whispered kissing Calum's skin. Calum hummed gleefully. 

"I'm glad you came..." 

"It'd be a miracle if I hadn't...or a catastrophe." Calum murmured. 

"No." Ashton giggled. "I meant, to my flat." Calum flushed. "Oh.." he said stupidly. "I thought you meant..." 

Ashton chuckled. "Yeah," he said, "I know." Calum smiled cuddling into him. 

They'd never had a bed before... It felt different now that they did. 

Normally it had just been quick and aggressive against a desk or a chalk board. Once Calum had even ridden Ashton in his desk chair, but now they made love. 

It wasn't at all like normal, and Calum should have been scared because, Ashton was his teacher. 

But it was hard to be afraid when Mr. Irwin's arms wrapped around him holding him tightly. "This is...nice..." 

"I was just thinking the same thing..." Calum whispered back. 

"You're not... You're okay with this?" 

"Why wouldn't I be?" 

"I mean, I just... Nevermind. Let's not talk anymore." Ashton said. 

Calum looked at his face. He looked a little uneasy. "You're bothered by this." 

"No... Yes? No. Okay...a little bit." 

Calum pulled away from him and Ashton sighed. Calum sat up, back facing him, and stared at the wall. Everything was so plain in Ashton's flat. It looked like he had just moved in. Boxes of posters and books scattered in every room. 

"That day...that I came into your class after school..." Calum trailed off. 

"Yeah?" Mr. Irwin asked strangled. 

"You weren't... I mean...was it my fault?" 

"What-" 

"Did I...? Did I lead you on? Or something?" Calum asked shakily. 

Ashton sat up. "Calum-" 

"You just...were so close... I didn't mean to. If this is all my fault I- I don't want to make you do anything." 

"Calum, do you hear yourself right now? You're seventeen. I'm your teacher." Ashton said turning him around. His world seemed to fall apart seeing tears falling from the kiwi boys brown orbs. 

"Calum..." 

"I've seen what happens...to teachers who don't even...fuck their students." 

"Don't say it like that-" 

"What other way is there to say it? I...I told Luke." he said looking closely at how Mr. Irwin took the news. 

"Why- How could you do that?" 

"I was...falling apart. I felt so bad. And I thought I'd feel better telling someone that I could trust, but now Luke hardly looks at me without... I see it in his eyes. He looks at me like I'm disgusting." 

"Those people...they went to prison." he exclaimed. "And...I...I keep saying I turn eighteen soon like its normal. Like we could go on dates and stuff, but it's not right. It never will be." 

"We don't...Calum what are you saying?" 

"Do you love me?" 

The question sent Ashton reeling back, and Calum felt like a fool. 

"You don't, right? You can't." 

Ashton shook his head. "No, Calum, you don't understand." 

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child Ashton. I... I happen to know what love is, and it isn't what we have." 

"Calum." Ashton seemed to be in pain, but Calum wouldn't look at him. Wouldn't look at the tears streaming down his face. 

"Do you love me?" 

"I don't...I don't know." 

Calum finally looked at him expression empty, hollow. "But I know." 

Before Ashton could protest, Calum was dressing and running out of his flat. And Ashton couldn't run after him. Not frozen to the bed where he sat. Not aching all over like he'd lost the most important thing in the world to him. 

Maybe he did love Calum. But that would mean so much. That would make everything so much worse.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry Cal...but maybe it's better this way?" Luke offered. 

"How is this better? I feel..." he trailed off. He really didn't want to say it out loud. That would just make it real. 

A thud at Luke's window made them both jump. A green haired boy popped his head in and Luke squirmed. 

"Bad timing?" he asked. 

Calum just stared at him. 

Luke cleared his throat. "C-Cal, you know Michael right? From-" 

"Yeah, I know. What's he doing in your window?" Calum asked. 

"I take that as a yes?" 

"No, ba-I mean Michael, no it's okay." Luke's face was flushed, but Michael was grinning. They liked each other. 

Calum groaned falling back on Luke's bed. Why couldn't he like a boy his own age? 

"Uhm..." came from the window. "Just come inside before you fall and die?" Luke said. Michael laughed and Calum heard him climb inside. 

"I can't go home. My mum will know something's up. And Mali would freak out if I called her right now..." 

"Just stay here?" 

"Sleepover?" Michael asked grinning at the two of them. Calum laughed at him and he seemed to relax a little. 

"Yeah...a sleepover."   
-  
Luke was asleep already. And Calum sat up playing FIFA with Michael. 

"Not that its any of my business," Michael said after a while, "but you seem to be having a shit week." 

"I am." 

"Wanna talk about it?" 

"I can't." 

"Oh." Michael sounded disappointed. Calum sighed. "I'd get someone I care about into some deep shit." he explained. 

"I can keep a secret...and if not you don't have to go into detail. I'm not pushing, I'm just saying you look like you could use a good talk." he said. 

Calum paused the game and Michael looked at him. He sighed. 

"I think I'm in love with someone who's just...a little bit out of my limit." 

"Oh...that sucks..." 

"Yeah, and he's... We've hooked up, like a lot. But tonight was the first time it really ever meant something more. And I don't know what the fuck to do. Because, if we get involved. It could be the worst thing to ever happen to either of us." 

"Shit dude..." Michael said. 

"Yeah..." Calum muttered. 

After a while of sitting in silence Michael spoke up. "Well...if you ask me, I say fuck it. It could be the worst thing, mate. But it could be the best fucking experience you ever have in your life." 

Calum looked at him. "You think?" 

"Yeah, I mean. Love conquers all, right? Who fucking cares what the consequences are. You'll never know what you don't try." 

"You're right." Calum said. "But I care about him too much to let that happen to him." he explained. 

"Did you at least ask him how he felt about it?" Michael asked. 

"No, but-" 

"See, that's your problem right there. You're hurting the both of you with a decision you made yourself. Which, in my opinion, is a major fuck up." 

Calum frowned down at his hands. "Yeah, well now everything's messed up and I guess it's all my fault." 

"So fix it." 

Calum wished it were that easy.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is Mr. Irwin here today?" 

"He is normally here by now..." 

"I saw him in the parking lot this morning...he looked like shit." 

"Alright, alright! In your seats!" Shuffling was heard as students found their assigned seats. Calum wished his wasn't up front so he didn't have to witness Mr. Irwin walking in. 

He wore a Def Leopard band shirt under a blazer and a pair of black skinny jeans with one knee ripped. 

His hair fell over the black thick rimmed glasses he wore and Calum wished he could say he looked like an angel sent from the deepest depths of the highest heavens, but looking at his face... 

"Chapter twelve is where we left off right? Rebecca begin reading." 

"But...Mr. Irwin, what about the warm up? Or a recap?" she asked. 

Ashton, as well as the rest of the class, glared at her. "You can disrespect me, and get kicked out of my classroom, or you can do as you're told." 

"I wasn't-" 

Mr. Irwin gave her a look as if to say 'test me' and she began reading. 

When she had finished Calum rose his hand. Ash-Mr. Irwin looked up in surprise. "What is it Mr. Hood?" 

His tone had softened considerably seeing Calum's torn up expression. 

"C-c-can I go to the nurse?" 

Ashton must have seen how desperate he was to leave because, he nodded. 

Calum stood with his bag and left the room quickly. He did feel sick, and he hoped he was turning green so the nurse would let him lay down in her office for the rest of the day.  
-  
"Calum." 

He stopped where he was and Luke turned to look back at Mr. Irwin. 

"Mr. Hemmings." he greeted. 

Luke's jaw clenched. "Ashton." 

Calum glanced up to see Mr. Irwin cringe, and his fists ball up at his sides. 

"I'll talk to you later Luke." Calum said. Luke looked appalled, but nodded at Calum and made his way to his car. 

Calum turned around, but didn't look Ashton in the eye. 

"You won't return my calls." 

"My phones been off." 

"Bull shit." There was a hitch in his voice and Calum had to look up at him. 

"Why does it hurt so bad?" 

"Wha-" 

"You know." Ashton said harshly, eyes searching the parking lot. The only cars left were Luke's, pulling away, and his own. "Don't play me the fool." 

"I'm not." 

"Than tell me you feel it too. I know you do." he said moving closer. "We...have a connection. Not like love, maybe not. But maybe even more? It hurts...you know? To know I can't touch you..." 

He pulled Calum closer, but Calum pushed him away. Ashton looked hurt, until Calum explained. "Not here Ashton." 

"Then where?" 

"Lets go...anywhere you want to." Calum said looking him in the eye. 

"You want to?" 

"Only if you want to." 

"Of course- Calum of course I fucking want to." he said. 

Calum nodded. "Then let's go." 

They moved together towards his car and as soon as their doors closed Ashton was revving the engine and peeling out of the parking lot. "Can I..." 

Ashton looked off his rocker, mussed hair and blood shot eyes. 

"Can I touch you?" 

Calum took Ashton's hand in his own. "Yeah, that's...it's okay, Ashton." Ashton sighed at the contact. And it seemed enough for them at the moment.  
-X-  
They had been driving for so long. They were at least four towns over and it was nearly ten at night. 

But they still sat across from one another in a twenty-four hour cafe holding hands across the table. It felt right...staring intently into the others eyes. 

"I'm sorry for deciding on my own." Calum was the first to speak. 

"You were scared, I get it. I uh...I realized after you left that it was a lot to take in. And I'm sorry everything's just...so messed up and it's all my fault-" 

"No. Its my fault. I'm the one who left." 

Ashton was silent a moment before standing up and moving into the seat with Calum, sitting beside him and pulling him closer. "I've never missed someone...so much in my entire life." he said. 

"And it's only been two days." Ashton whispered close to Calum's ear. Calum shivered holding onto him tightly. 

"Someone told me...you'll never know what you don't try." 

"What are you saying?" 

"I'm saying I wanna try this...try us." 

"Us? You mean...?" 

Calum nodded. "If it's what you want." 

Ashton stared at him. "Fuck, Calum... This could be really bad." he said. 

Calum nodded. "Yeah, and it could be really, really good too." 

Ashton licked his lips. "I never could deny myself of you, you know?" 

"Ashton-" 

"I'm serious. Since the day you walked into my class with that sleeveless Bob Marley shirt and sat in the far back, I knew. And God fucking bless those tight ass jeans that are cut at the knees because, your skin-" 

Calum kissed his lips hotly. "We can't fuck on this table, so I suggest you shut up." 

Ashton moaned softly. "We could, but we'd scare some folks." 

Calum gasped as Ashton gripped his ass under the table. "Or I could fuck you in the bathroom." he said, suggestively quirking an eyebrow. 

Calum whimpered staring up at him. 

"Or is it too soon?" he whispered. 

"Ash...I...are we gonna do this?" 

Ashton nudged Calum's nose with his and hummed. "I can't do anything without you." he said. "You're like...what I've been missing to keep me sane, but drive me crazy at the same time." 

"You make absolutely no fucking sense." 

"I know, but you want my dick, so..." 

Calum nipped at his jaw. "Don't even joke about that." he warned. 

"Why not?" Ashton asked laughing. 

"Because, I fucking crave it." 

Ashton moaned not so quietly. 

"Take it outside fags!" someone shouted. 

Calum clenched onto Ashton but he just laughed. "Lets go somewhere nicer, yeah?" Calum nodded sadly in agreement. 

"Hey," Ashton whispered looking into his eyes, "it's okay. Some people just have no morals or respect. It can't be helped." 

Calum smiled and let Ashton hold his hand right past the man who had made the comment. He'd even smiled at him. 

"You have a good night sir." he said politely. The man just glared at him. 

But Calum saw his daughter, and saw her smiling up at Calum. And it made up for all of it because, people like her gave people like Calum hope. 

"Where to then?" Ashton sighed jiggling his keys. "I think we better go home..." Calum said. "And maybe later..." 

Ashton raised his eyebrows. "Is that right?" Calum blushed. "Is it not, Mr. Irwin?" Ashton pushed him up against the passenger side door. 

"It turns me on when you call me that." Ashton mumbled biting into his neck. 

Calum moaned. "M-Mr. Irwin, what will people say when they see the marks you left on me?" Ashton grunted. "Fuck, Calum. Can we even make it home?" 

Calum whimpered as Ashton palmed him over his jeans. "D-daddy-" 

Ashton kissed his lips. "I wanna take you right here up against the car." 

Calum keened just at the thought. "In the back seat?" he asked. 

Ashton moaned at his words. "Maybe we should drive somewhere first?" 

"Why are we even still here?"  
-X-  
"I can't believe you." Luke scoffed. 

"I think I love him." Calum says. 

Luke looks at him in shock. "You can't be serious? Calum he's your teach-" 

"He's my teacher, I know. But he's more than that too, Luke. I wish I could get you to understand." he said sadly. 

Luke sighed. "I don't think I ever will Calum. I have to tell you, as your best friend that I don't think it will work." 

"I know," Calum said, "but I have him for now. And that's all I need."


End file.
